


Take Me Higher

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Guilty Pleasures - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's teeth never really left him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Higher

“But I want to go higher!” his voice was excited, laughter full of mischief as the swing flew faster into the air in response, his small feet kicking with delight.   
  
“Higher!” he begged.  
  
“But that’s aw-fully high for a young man o’ your age. You sure you wanna fly that high?” The man’s southern accent drew the words out in a way that made Adrian giggle.   
  
“I am seven, you know.” he pointed out, rolling his eyes as though the other was being silly. The man must have thought he was a baby.  
  
“Well okay then, hold on tight.” a happy scream rang out in the dark sky.   
  
“More!” the words were yelled loudly, half demanding, half pleading in that happy way that some children had. “More! Make it scary!”  
  
“Oh I don’t know, that might get a lil bit too scary. Are you sure you can handle it?” the man asked with a small shake of the head and an indulgent chuckle as he took a deep breath, readying himself for the big one.  
  
“Yes!” he looked over his shoulder, hand grasping the chains of the swing and nodding firmly  
  
“Are you sure? It’ll be scary!” the man laughed. “You sure you want it?” he was teasing now, it showed in the warm southern drawl.  
  
“Yes!” how exasperated the boy sounded, rolling his eyes and sticking his tongue out, pulling an ‘angry’ face.  
  
“Okay then, you get ready to scream real loud…”  
  
There was an air of expectation as he man pulled the swing back once, twice, three times back, until he was high up in the air then let go... and in one swift motion had his arms around the other’s tiny neck and shoulders and as the swing fell away pulled the boy from the seat and towards his chest. Small feet dangled as he ripped away at the brightly coloured T-shirt, exposing one shoulder and biting down hard, laughing throatily at the piercing, high-pitched screams and desperate thrashing.  
  
“Are ya scared yet, baby?” Valentine’s voice was predatory and dangerous as the tearing of the thin cloth when razor points pierced delicate skin once more.  
  
* * *  
  
Hot breaths, low, wet sucking sounds, muffled groans and soft, pained gasps. The dizziness began to kick in and white dots danced before his vision, nothing but the firm pressure of the vampire and the solidness of the brickwork keeping him from falling.   
  
“More…”. He was close, so close, they couldn’t stop now!  
  
“Are you sure?” Robert’s voice sounded concerned now, wary.  
  
“More…” he started to slide down the wall, fingers grasping the other’s lapel. Just another moment and --  
  
“Phillip…” the Robert’s voice was firm now “You’re going to pass out. I have to stop now, Phillip.” The vampire wrapped his arms around the mortal and pulled him close, licking blood from his lips with a sigh.  
  
Adrian, twenty-three years old now and known under another name in the district like most of the dancers at Guilty Pleasures shook his head, whimpering. “Just…a little higher…”.


End file.
